Breathe
by faberryxbreyton
Summary: Brooke is freaking out,Peyton calms her down. Femslash. Breyton. BP.Smut/Fluff. Read and Review please! NEW CHAPTER!
1. Just Breathe

Hey guys! So, i'm OBSESSED with Breyton right now lol. This is the first One Tree Hill fic I've ever written. It's also the first femslash fic i've ever written. It ALSO contains the first love scene I've ever written! So yeah, bunch of firsts for me hahaa. Anyway, I've really wanted to write this for a while now, I used to write wrestling fics on my other account but I haven't written anything in over a year, totally lost my mojo. But Breyton brought it back, baby! I thought since I'm always complaining that there aren't enough Breyton fics on the net (especially the M rated ones!) that I would contribute in some way lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this nifty little one shot. Please let me know what you think, the reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thank you so much =)

And also a HUGE shout out to SawyerAfterMe- Your fics made me wanna write again, THANK YOU!

**Breathe**

Brooke Davis walked back and forth around the small backstage area of Tric, pure anger taking over. "God! That woman is insufferable!"

Peyton sighed, brushing a hand through her uncontrollable curls, "I know, Brooke, but you gotta calm down. Just breathe. Stand up to her! It's your company, it's your show!"

The brunette let out a defeated sigh, sinking down onto the weathered couch, "I can't, Peyt. She just has this way of getting to me, you know?"

Peyton's heart broke at the crushed look in Brooke's eyes. The ice queen, formerly known as "Brooke's absentee mother" had this amazing talent for making her extremely talented and beautiful daughter feel like she was nothing. Peyton hated her with all she had.

The blonde walked over, kneeling in front of the girl that held her heart. "Brooke, you just have to calm down. You can do this; _**I know **_you can do this."

The younger girl sighed, her eyes tearing away from her girlfriend's, "How, Peyton? How do you expect me to calm down when that _**bitch **_is walking the halls?!"

Peyton shook her head, standing up and taking Brooke's hand into her own. She pulled her gently in the direction of her office. Shutting the door hurriedly behind them, she gently but firmly pinned Brooke's back to it.

"Peyt, what are you..." Brooke's question was abruptly cut of when Peyton softly pressed her lips against her own.

Pulling back ever so slightly, Peyton brushed her thumb against Brooke's bottom lip and smiled softly, a hint of desire and subtle cheekiness in her emerald eyes, "I'm calming you down."

Peyton leaned forward again, reattaching her lips to Brooke's, slowly and skilfully.

Brooke moaned softly when she felt Peyton's hot tongue sweep gently over her bottom lip, searching for access which she quickly granted.

Brooke shivered when Peyton's tongue met with her own, gently massaging it. She brought her hands up, tangling her fingers in the blonde's curls, bringing her closer. She _**needed**_ her closer.

Peyton skimmed her fingers lightly over Brooke's toned stomach through the thin fabric of her blouse.

The blonde's lips parted from Brooke's with a soft smack as she began to place butterfly kisses along the brunette's jaw line and neck.

Brooke's eyes fluttered closed as Peyton's tongue darted out, tracing invisible patterns before nibbling gently just under her earlobe.

Running her hand excruciatingly slow down Brooke's side and outer thigh Peyton hooked her long, slender fingers in the sides of Brooke's black thong and dragged it down her perfectly smooth legs. Coming back up slowly, she placed tender kisses on the brunette's stomach earning a soft moan from the younger girl. Standing up straight once again, she hooked the brunette's leg in the crook of her arm, wrapping it tightly around her waist before connecting her lips with Brooke's again.

Brooke moaned into Peyton's mouth, quickly intensifying the kiss, her tongue tangling with the blonde's. Her desire for Peyton to touch her was rapidly increasing. She _**needed **_it. Now.

The shorter girl began to grind her hips into Peyton's, desperately searching for friction.

"Mmm, Peyt. Please..."Brooke's raspy voice was thick with lust. It drove Peyton insane; she couldn't get enough of her.

Peyton smirked, her fingers slowly lifting up Brooke's short black miniskirt, grazing her inner thigh along the way.

Brooke whimpered, Peyton's hand dangerously close to where she needed it to be.

She inhaled a sharp breath when the curly haired blonde's index finger lightly brushed against her center before retreating, tracing small circles on her thigh.

"Oh god, baby. Please...I need..." She gasped when Peyton slipped a finger into her softly, sucking her earlobe into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it.

The blonde pushed into her again, letting Brooke's inner walls get used to the intrusion.

Gradually, she increased her speed, adding another finger, gently rocking into Brooke.

The brunette groaned in pleasure, her nails lightly digging into Peyton's shoulders, her hips matching the blonde's fingers thrust for thrust.

"Mmm, baby, _**yes**_...so good..." Her eyes closed tightly, enjoying the unbelievable sensations coursing through her body that only Peyton Sawyer could evoke.

Peyton took in the look on Brooke's face, her heart fluttering. _**God**_, she loved this girl.

She had been her best friend since they were 8 years old, she was her everything. And she was perfect.

Peyton studied her face, her fingers never slowing their pace.

Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly agape. She had a thin layer of sweat covering her body making her tanned skin glisten in the light.

Peyton had never seen anything more beautiful.

She dipped her head, trailing wet kisses against the underside of Brooke's chin and pumped into her harder, increasing her speed.

Brooke groaned loudly, arching her back into Peyton.

The brunette's right hand ran down Peyton's back, her fingernails lightly grazing. She wished to God that her girlfriend wasn't wearing that damn shirt. She leaned forward attaching her swollen lips to the blondes in a hard, passionate kiss. She let out a throaty moan when Peyton bit down on her bottom lip and lined it with her tongue.

Bringing her left hand up, she tangled her fingers into Peyton's curls, gently pulling her head forward so she could whisper into her ear, her voice thick with arousal but shaking ever so slightly, "Oh Peyton...that feels...so _**fucking **_good..."

Peyton shivered, a strong wave of heat pulsating between her legs. She buried a moan in the brunette's neck, letting her tongue dart out to taste the salty sweet flavor that could only be Brooke Davis.

She brought her lips up to Brooke's ear, tracing the rim of it with the tip of her tongue.

Peyton began to stroke deeper, but slower, Brooke feeling every movement her girlfriend made inside her.

She added a third finger, quickening her pace, grazing her thumb against Brooke's throbbing clit with every delicious pump.

Brooke shuddered, her hips rocking uncontrollably against Peyton's hand.

The brunette could feel that familiar feeling in her lower stomach building up at a maddening rate.

Peyton's tongue was working its magic on Brooke's neck, the younger girl whimpered, panting heavily, gasping for air.

Peyton shifted her head slightly, her hot breath against Brooke's ear, "Brooke?"

The brunette let out a shaky moan, "mmm?"

"Come for me, baby."

Brooke whimpered, her head leaning forward, burying it into Peyton's shoulder, sinking her teeth into her neck.

She was clawing at Peyton's waist, searching for something, _**anything**_ to hold onto.

Peyton, ignoring the slight pain of Brooke's bite, pumped faster, harder into her, brushing her thumb across her girlfriend's clit one more time.

The tight coil in Brooke's lower stomach snapped, her orgasm hitting hard. Her hips were bucking furiously against Peyton's fingers. She called out her girlfriend's name, nearly sobbing as she rode out the strong wave of pleasure.

Brooke's fists gripped onto the hem of Peyton's shirt tightly, trembling as the blonde's fingers continued to rock gently inside of her.

When she felt Brooke go limp against her body, she slowly pulled her fingers out, placing light scattered kissed all over the brunette's face.

Brooke's eyes fluttered open, gazing into Peyton's emerald orbs. She smiled lazily, reaching her hand up to softly cup the blonde's cheek, "I love you so much, ."

Peyton smiled lovingly, brushing her lips against Brooke's in sweet, lingering kiss, "I love you too, Brooke."

Peyton held her for a little while longer, letting her bask in the afterglow and steady her breathing, absentmindedly stroking her impossibly soft hair.

She straightened up her girlfriend's clothes and placed another kiss on her gorgeous lips.

Brooke smiled, "Thank you."

Peyton smiled back at her, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "you can thank me later."

Brooke giggled as she followed her out the door; there was absolutely no doubt in her mind that later tonight, she would be doing exactly that.

The two girls walked back into the backstage room giggling, very little distance between them and joined Rachel and Haley.

Haley looked up, relieved, "Guys! Where have you been? Victoria has been _**freaking**_ everybody out!"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "She does have that effect on people..."

Haley persisted, "where did you get off to?"

Peyton stepped in, affectively saving her secret girlfriend, ''Uhh, Brooke needed a last minute pep-talk."

Brooke let out a relieved breath. Peyton was always saving her.

Haley smiled, "oh ok. Are you ok, Brooke?"

Brooke's eyes met Peyton's for the briefest second, she turned to Haley, that infamous dazzlingly dimpled smile adorning her face, "Never been better, Tutor Mom."

Peyton's heart fluttered, yet again.

"Brooke! Where the hell have you been?! I made some changes to your original line-up, i honestly don't know _**what **_you were thinking choosing _**Gatina**_for the final walk. We're gonna go with Stella inst..." Victoria Davis, the devil incarnate herself, was finally cut-off by her daughter.

"This is my company, Victoria. They are my designs and this is MY show. I'm doing it MY way and if you don't like it, you can leave." Brooke stared at her mother, her confident gaze never faltering.

Victoria huffed, she stood in disbelief. "Whatever" came her frustrated reply as she stalked out of the room.

Peyton had never been prouder.

Brooke smiled, "let's go do this." She winked at Peyton, her dimples making one of their many appearances of the night, and followed Haley out of the backstage area.

Peyton began to follow but stopped abruptly when she heard Rachel speak, "Pep talk, huh?" She turned, her eyes meeting the beautiful red head's. She swallowed hard, "Uh, yeah. You know...Brooke...she...she was worried about...the...about Bitchtoria..." Rachel smirked, extremely amused by the Blonde's semi freak out, "riiiigght...nice bite marks...did you get attacked by a vampire during this little...'Pep talk'?"

Peyton's eyes widened, her hand flying up to cover the marks on her neck she didn't know were there. Busted.

Rachel giggled knowingly, "Oh, calm down, Emo Barbie, your secret's safe with me."

Peyton released a breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding, she believed her. Sure, Rachel Gatina was known to be a sadistic bitch on occasion but Peyton knew she'd never hurt Brooke. "Thank you, Rachel."

Rachel smiled, "No, thank YOU. Sexually satisfied Brooke is much better company than sexually frustrated Brooke." And with that, she was gone, leaving a heavily blushing Peyton behind.

The blonde smiled, shaking her head and following in the red heads footsteps. Her baby was about to change the world, and she was damned if she was going to miss it. Standing in the crowd, joining Nathan and Haley she applauded and cheered as loud as she could when Brooke took the stage.

"Good evening, Tree Hill! Welcome to Tric! I am so proud and honoured to unveil my new line in my home town and remind you all to be happy with the way you are, because each and every one of you is beautiful. Zero is _**not**_ a size!"

Peyton smiled up at Brooke, pride coursing through her veins. Brooke's hazel eyes met hers, and in that moment, Peyton knew, she would be hopelessly in love with Brooke Penelope Davis for the rest of her life. And she was perfectly content with that.


	2. Returning the Favor

Hey guys! Well, I told a few of you that I was gonna write another part of this fic, so here it is! I know it's been a while but I seriously have been trying to write it for agessss now lol. I'd been writing it bit by bit and was getting nowhere; I just couldn't seem to get over my writers block. But I decided that I would finish it today, and I have. It's been 4 hours since I started and it's now 5:50am over here lol so I hope it's ok. Considering I'd never written smut before this fic, I'm quite proud of myself…even if I did blush furiously like 12 year old during sex ed. Hehe. Well, I'm off to take a cold shower and then go to bed. I may consider writing another chapter to this, but I won't promise anything, I know how distracted I can get lol.

Hope you guys enjoy! Please review, it'd mean a lot to me =)

And a hugggeee thank you to BleedLikeMe, Juicetroop82, and NicoleDavis92x for taking the time to review the last chapter, you guys gave me warm, fuzzy feelings. Yep, warm and fuzzy lol.

P.S. who else misses the Breyton moments on One Tree Hill as much as I do? *sigh*

* * *

Peyton stood in the doorway, her emerald eyes locked on the beautiful brunette standing in front of the mirror in her bedroom wearing nothing but a white bathrobe, her delicate fingers removing the diamond studs from her ears.

The blonde smiled lovingly "I'm so proud of you, B Davis."

Brooke smiled back, her cheeks flushing a faint shade of red as her eyes met with Peyton's in the reflection of the glass. Peyton found this utterly adorable.

The younger girl turned to face her girlfriend, "Why, thank you, P Sawyer."

She moved forward, closing the gap between them, her arms sliding around Peyton's slender waist. Brooke smirked, a playful glimmer apparent in her hazel eyes, which were noticeably darker than usual, "I do believe I owe you a huge thank you for tonight…whaddya say my fake blonde Goldilocks, ready to cash in?"

Peyton chuckled lightly, "Why, Miss Davis, are you trying to seduce me?"

The former head cheerleader leaned forward, her lips lingering dangerously close to Peyton's ear, her hot breath sending a shiver down the blonde's spine. She chuckled softly, her tone enriched with a natural huskiness, "always".

She pulled back slightly, just enough to brush her lips against her girlfriend's in the sweetest of kisses. It started off slow, their lips just grazing, barely touching. But it wasn't long before Brooke deepened it, the faint taste of Peyton's strawberry lip gloss was merely intoxicating, the brunette wanted, no, she _needed_ more.

Brooke's fingers tangled in the blonde mess of curls before her, her tongue sweeping over the older girls bottom lip. Peyton moaned softly, her mouth opening almost instantly, meeting the brunette's tongue with her own. Brooke backed Peyton up towards the bed clumsily, both girls too consumed with gently massaging each other's tongues to pay attention to the various obstacles they were knocking over and running into on the way.

The back of Peyton's knees hit the edge of the bed, both girls tumbling down carelessly, the brunette on top, straddling her girlfriend's waist.

Brooke broke the kiss slowly, sucking Peyton's lower lip into her mouth and tugging it with her teeth. The blonde moaned softly, slowly running her fingertips up Brooke's sides.

The brunette flashed a grin, her dimples in full force as she tugged at the hem of Peyton's shirt. The older girl returned the smile, lifting her upper body up slightly, allowing Brooke to discard the item of clothing completely. The younger girl's smile broadened as she took in the sight before her, inwardly deciding then and there that Peyton should walk around in lingerie all the time.

Brooke leaned down again, brushing her lips over Peyton's in a sweet, gentle kiss before whispering against them, "You're so beautiful, baby."

She trailed butterfly kisses along Peyton's jaw line, dipping her head to softly nip at her neck. She smirked, hearing her girlfriend gasp as she continued to suck at her now throbbing pulse point, the flesh beneath her tongue quickly beginning to redden. Brooke grazed her fingernails softly up the blonde's ribcage, reaching underneath her and effortlessly undoing the clasp of her bra.

The brunette pulled back slightly, just enough to meet her best friend's lust-filled gaze. She smiled lovingly at the blonde girl beneath her, pulling each individual strap down her arms slowly, her fingers running over heated flesh leaving goose bumps in their wake, her hazel eyes never leaving the emerald orbs before her.

Brooke leaned down; capturing the curly haired blonde's bruised lips in a searing kiss. Their lips parted with a soft smack, the brunette dipping her head once again to nip and suck at her girlfriend's neck. She kissed her way down to Peyton's collarbone; her hot, wet tongue darting out on occasion to lick the blonde's skin, now sticky with sweat. She continued her heated journey, dragging her lips softly down the valley of Peyton's breasts before placing open-mouthed kisses down her taut abdomen. The blonde moaned softly, her back arching up off the bed. Brooke giggled lightly, loving the fact that Peyton wanted more from her. She dipped her tongue into the blonde's navel, licking a trail of liquid heat back up her stomach, kissing the heated skin at the base of Peyton's breast. Peyton's eyes closed tightly, her teeth biting down on her bruised bottom lip as Brooke captured her nipple into her warm, moist mouth, her tongue swirling around it making it harden almost instantly before giving equal treatment to the other one. The blonde let out a louder moan, "…mmm, god baby…" as her hand reached up, her slender fingers tangling in her lover's silky chestnut locks. The blonde shuddered, her hips rolling off the mattress up into Brooke's searching for the friction she so desperately needed. They both moaned upon contact, Brooke's teeth biting down on the puckered flesh sending jolts of pleasure between the blonde's thighs. Brooke broke away with a soft "pop", kissing her way back down to the top of Peyton's skinny jeans, " I think it's time for these to go, don't you?" Her voice was husky, heightening the blonde's arousal so much that she couldn't even form a coherent thought, let alone a verbal response. She nodded vigorously; her eyes still clenched shut, her bottom lip sucked into her mouth. Brooke grinned, highly amused at Peyton's response. She brought her hands down, undoing the button and dragging the zipper down slowly, her fingertips teasing Peyton's centre on the way. The blonde's mouth fell open with a gasp, her hips arching off the bed once again; making it much easier for the younger girl to drag the restricting denim down her girlfriend's never ending legs.

Peyton's eyes snapped open, watching as her girlfriend began placing chaste kisses up her inner thigh, her tongue darting out to trace invisible patterns on her smooth flesh. She whimpered as Brooke nipped at her exposed hip bone, before sliding up, her body now flush against the length of the blondes. The brunette leaned down, her lips meeting Peyton's in a slow, passionate kiss, their tongues dancing together gently. She ran her fingers up the blonde's sides, trailing her index finger delicately over the blondes right nipple. Her heart fluttered as Peyton moaned into her mouth, her slender body molding perfectly into her own. She cupped the blondes neck with both hands, kissing her harder, deeper.

The blonde reached down, extremely proud of herself for being able to regain her bodily functions for the time being to undo Brooke's robe. The younger girl broke away from the intense kiss, helping Peyton discard the silky material. She smirked, raising an eyebrow at the girl beneath her who had once again been rendered awestruck. The blonde looked up, finally tearing her eyes away from her girlfriend's flawless body. She whispered breathlessly, lovingly, "I can't believe you're mine, Brooke Davis."

Brooke reached out, gently brushing a blonde girl behind her lover's ear, "forever".

Peyton sat up slightly, her hand cupping the back of the brunette's neck, and crashed their lips together. They moaned breathlessly at the skin on skin contact, their breasts pushed up against each others.

Brooke reattached her lips to Peyton's throat, nipping and sucking at her pulse point, her hand snaking down the blonde's tan abdomen, her fingers finding their way beneath the elastic waistband of Peyton's slightly dirty girl underwear.

The blonde groaned audibly as Brooke began lightly stroking her womanhood, her fingers gentle yet insistent. Peyton's breath hitched, her heart hammering against her chest. The younger girl continued to trace small circles around the blonde's clit, loving the way Peyton's body reacted to her. She dipped her head, taking her girlfriend's hardened nipple into her mouth once again, nipping, sucking, earning more breathless moans from the girl beneath her. The curly haired blonde was teetering on the brink of release but the brunette's gentle touch wasn't quite enough, she needed more. She lifted her hips in an attempt to increase the contact between them but nothing seemed to work, "Brooke, baby, I…oh, god…I…please…more…"

Brooke relented, licking and kissing down the blonde's stomach she withdrew her fingers, hooking them underneath the sides of Peyton's underwear, sliding them down her smooth legs slowly, seductively, her darkened hazel eyes never once leaving the blonde's emerald ones.

Coming back up, her fingers continued right where they had left off, tracing small, hard circles on Peyton's clit. The blonde groaned loudly, throwing her head back into the pillows as Brooke relentlessly licked and kissed her ribcage. She brought a hand up, her fingernails digging lightly into Brookes scalp, the other hand desperately clutching at the expensive,600 thread count sheets beneath her, "Oh god, Brooke. Please…"

She was so close; she couldn't handle being teased anymore. She needed to release, she needed more of Brooke.

The brunette chuckled against Peyton's burning skin, rewarding her by thrusting a finger hard and deep inside her centre.

Peyton's head pushed back further into the pillow, a loud moan ripping from her lips. She gripped the cream colored sheets frantically, her breathing quick and shallow. She spread her trembling thighs further apart, giving Brooke improved access as she continued to thrust deep inside her.

The blonde couldn't form a single thought, coherent or otherwise, she was completely lost to everything but the incredible sensations coursing through her body at the hands of her best friend. Unintelligible words fell from her lips as Brooke added a second finger, her hips rocking uncontrollably against the brunette's hand, matching her thrust for thrust.

Brooke kissed her way down the blonde's body, now glistening in the light with sweat. Dipping her head, she slowly licked her girlfriend's clit, tracing small, gentle circles around the swollen flesh, never once slowing the rhythmic pace of her fingers.

Peyton whimpered, her nails digging into her girlfriends scalp, her every breath coming out ragged and quick, "Oh my god…oh fuck…"

Her release was coming fast, the familiar feeling in her lower abdomen getting more and more intense, she raised her hips as Brooke sucked hard on her clit, her orgasm hit hard. The brunette continued to softly suck at the blonde's centre, her fingers still rocking gently inside intensifying her climax.

Peyton crashed back down onto the bed, convulsions tearing through her body. Brooke slowed her ministrations, drawing out the last few tremors from the blonde before slowly removing her fingers from inside her.

The brunette crawled back up her lover's body, placing gentle, chaste kisses on her quivering stomach on the way. She kissed her, hard. Peyton returned it, with just as much fervor before breaking away, still trying to regain her breath. She lifted herself up slightly, her muscles trembling, and began to place fevered kisses up the brunette's neck.

Brooke shuddered, her eyes fluttering closed as Peyton used the tip of her tongue to lick a teasing trail up the column of her throat. Reaching her desired destination, the blonde nibbled her girlfriend's earlobe gently; something she knew drove Brooke wild. Letting her tongue swirl around the soft flesh, she smiled to herself, chuckling softly as the younger girl let out a whimper. Continuing to work her talents against Brooke's neck, she ran her fingertips down her stomach, sliding a finger along the length of brunette's aching centre.

Brooke let out a loud moan, throwing her head back and tangling her fingers in the unruly blonde curls before her. Peyton sat up against the head board of the bed, Brooke still straddling her waist. The brunette shifted her weight forward suggestively, her upper body firmly pressed up against the blonde's, Peyton leaned forward, taking a warm, rosy nipple into her hot mouth and ran her left hand down the brunette's back, her fingernails lightly grazing the smooth skin.

She quickened her movements, tracing small circles on her lover's clit with her thumb before thrusting her middle and index finger inside her. Brooke groaned, her hips rocking back and forth, "Oh baby…mmm, that feels so good…"

Peyton grinned, leaning up to capture the brunette's earlobe in her mouth again before whispering huskily, "Yeah? You like that, baby?"

Brooke whimpered, the blonde's seductive tone sending tingles down her spine, heightening her arousal.

The younger girl moaned her approval, unable to form any actual words.

The brunette's breathing quickened, the tight coil in her lower stomach about to snap. She reached down hastily, grabbing Peyton's wrist effectively stilling her movements. Peyton looked up at her, slightly confused, "what, baby? What's wrong?"

Brooke smiled, her breathing ragged, "I wanna do something first." She leaned forward before Peyton could question her any further, capturing the blondes lips in a heated kiss, pushing her gently back down onto the bed. She settled herself on top of her, straddling her waist and began to rotate her hips. The blonde's mouth fell agape, a moan caught in her throat.

The brunette threw her head back, hissing at the sensation, "God yes…"

Peyton's drew in a quick breath, watching the beautiful girl move above her. Her eyes were closed; her bottom lip was entrapped snugly between her teeth. Her hair was slightly mussed and her perfect body was sparkling with perspiration. The blonde's heart thudded in her chest, Brooke Davis was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She was so deeply in love with this girl.

The blonde's fingers gripped firmly onto Brooke's waist as the brunette's pace quickened. Peyton let out a barely audible moan, her breathing less than stable. The younger girl, now moaning uncontrollably, glanced down, watching as their clits rubbed together. She groaned loudly as Peyton raised her hips, rocking up against her even harder than before.

Her hazel eyes locked with her girlfriend's, her stare intense, so full of love. She whispered breathlessly, "Come with me, baby. Come with me…"

The tone in Brooke's voice, along with the amazing sensations shooting through her, sent Peyton over the edge. The blonde let out an earth shattering moan as Brooke screamed out her name, both of them overwhelmed with ecstasy .

Brooke collapsed on top of Peyton, utterly exhausted, her body completely spent. The blonde chuckled, trying to catch her breath, running her fingers unconsciously up and down her girlfriend's back. "Wow…"

Brooke laughed softly, vibrating against the blonde's neck, her breathing still accelerated, "yep…"

They both laid there a few moments longer, regaining control of their breathing. Brooke lifted her head, gazing down at her girl. She smiled lazily, almost cockily, "So, did I rock your world, P Sawyer?"

Peyton laughed, her voice still a little hoarse, "Don't you always?"

The brunette grinned, "Lord knows I try"

Peyton leaned up, her lips ghosting across Brooke's in sweet, leisurely kisses. The brunette sighed contently, "I love you so much, Peyt."

Peyton smiled up at her, "I love you too, B Davis, more than you could ever know." The blonde took a deep breath before reaching up and cupping Brooke's cheek in her palm. She smiled as the brunette leaned into her touch instantly. "Marry me, Brooke Davis?" The question came out barely above a whisper but it held so much hope and irrevocable love.

Brooke's heart skipped a beat, she stared down into her girlfriend's eyes, her own wide with shock, "Baby, are you serious? You wanna marry me?"

Peyton nodded, "more than anything."

Brooke smiled, flashing her dimples, making Peyton's heart flutter all over again. The brunette's eyes began to water, tears threatening to cascade down her cheeks at any given moment, her voice thick with emotion, "ok".

Peyton blinked back her own set of tears, releasing a breath she wasn't aware she had been holding, "yeah?"

The brunette laughed, losing the battle with the warm tears that were now trickling down her face, "Yeah. Yes. God, baby, yes!"

Peyton flipped her over, kissing her with everything she had, the grin on her face never once leaving its place. Brooke wrapped her arms around her neck, returning the kiss fiercely. Peyton broke the kiss slowly, softly. She smiled down at the love of her life, her best friend, her everything, "I'm gonna make you so happy, Brooke Davis."

Brooke smiled up at her, her dimples making yet another appearance, "You always have P Sawyer."


End file.
